Blindfolded
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Aymie has been blindfolded for quite a while. People wanted to know why she saw the things she saw. Her eyes were tested on, but there was no explaination on why her eyes were like that.  I suck at summaries...


**Bwahahaha! I got a request from my friend at school. XD Thus, this one-shot came to be. Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I can't exactly remember my life before I was put in here. It's like my memory was erased. They kept me blindfolded most of the time. I don't know why. But it would always scare me. They kept me in a room I was never allowed to see. They would never let me see anything they'd do. I could never see the room, I could never see the people, and I could never see any light. Only darkness.<p>

I would always sing to comfort myself. I didn't know many songs, but I would sing the ones that I'd know. Occasionally, I'd heard some noises from one of the other rooms. It would always make me smile.

I would cry myself to sleep. No one would speak to me. No one would ask what was wrong. No one cared. No one at all.

One day, I heard the door to my room open, "Who's there?"

There were no voices at first. Then, I heard, "Wrong room."

The door then closed. I heard one of the other doors open. "No!"

I would hear noises from that room when I'd sing. I was scared. What if that person was in trouble? What could I do? I was locked in a room. I was blindfolded. My hands couldn't untie the knot that held the blindfold around my eyes. I felt tears forming. I was helpless.

That's when I heard a scream of pain. The tears were absorbed by the blindfold. I heard sobbing coming from the room next to me. I crawled over to the wall closest to the sobbing. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." The person said. I could tell it was a boy. "This happens all the time."

"If it happens all the time, why are you crying?" I asked.

He didn't respond. "Why are you here?"

I was silent. "I don't know. I don't even know where I am. I don't know where anything is..."

"Huh? What about your room?"

"I don't know what it looks like."

"Are you blind?"

I laughed a little, "No. I'm actually blindfolded 24/7."

"How do you know you're blindfolded?"

"I can feel it covering my eyes." I stated, touching the blindfold. I wondered why they kept me blindfolded.

The door opened again. I felt someone grab me. "What do you want? Who are you?"

I was picked up, "Put me down and answer me!"

The person didn't respond. I thrashed in the person's grip. That's when the kind voice said in my ear, "Stop thrashing. I don't want to drop you."

I immediately stopped. Who was this person? I didn't recognize his voice. I'd recognize a voice anywhere once I've heard it one time. "Who are you?"

"I will tell you that later."

Another door opened and I felt someone press against me. I blindly looked around. "I...I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"A mental hospital." The man replied.

I felt tears welling, but they were absorbed by the blindfold. "I...I don't understand. Why am I here? I shouldn't be here."

"Have you ever done anything...different?" Someone asked.

I thought about it really hard. "I don't know. I can't remember."

There were other voices, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, there was a rush of air that hit me. The person holding me was running. After a few minutes, I was set down. I swayed when I was set down. My head felt heavy and I started to fall forward. Someone caught me and set me properly on my feet. "Thank you..."

I felt the person's arm. He was wearing a jacket. "May I ask why you're touching my arm like that?"

"I can't see..."

"You're blind?"

I shook my head. "I'm blindfolded. And I can't untie the knot."

I felt two hands behind my head. The blindfold fell from my eyes. However, my eyes remained closed. Slowly, I opened them. I looked around. "Where am I?"

"We're free." A familiar voice said.

Looking at the person who said that, I noticed he was looking around. I too looked around and saw something flutter by. It came back in front of me and landed on my nose. My eyes widened and I stared at it. I poked its wing and it went away. I heard a chuckle from behind me. "I see you've had an encounter with a butterfly."

I looked over at the person. He was tall, black hair with long bangs, and he had...red eyes? The other person was shorter, short dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. I looked at the ground. I messed with my long white hair.

The taller man smiled, "Shall we go?"

"Go where?" The smaller boy asked.

He started walking and we followed him. I stared at the ground. When we reached central London, we took a turn and walked towards the exit of London. I then noticed that we were heading towards a mansion. I stared up at it as we got closer.

The man led us up to the front door. He opened it and there was a really young boy sitting in a chair. "You're back."

"I am, Young Master."

I exchanged glances between them. Then, when I looked back at the older man, I saw him in some kind of tight black clothing, high heels, and black wings on his back. I rubbed my eyes and the vision went away. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, sir."

The younger boy walked up to me, "How are you feeling? Afraid?"

"No, sir." I said, letting my white hair fall in front of my face.

He swept it away and I then caught a glimpse of his past. He had blood splattered on his face. I rubbed my eyes again. "That...was unexpected..." I mumbled.

I stared at the ground and saw a flash of red. I staggered backwards and clutched my head. There was a ringing in my ears and piercing pain in my head. I fell to my knees due to the pain. I had no idea why my head was hurting so bad. I felt hand on my shoulder and the pain disappeared. Looking up I saw the older man. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "My head was hurting a little..."

"You must be tired." The young boy said, yawning. "Sebastian, take her to one of the guest rooms."

The tall man stood up, "Yes, My Lord."

I was led through the halls and to a large room. I didn't go in at first, but then he led me inside. Not wanting to be rude, I followed him. "You can stay in here. Unless you prefer not to stay in the same residence as a demon."

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you saw when you looked at me." He stated walking up to me. I backed away, but he managed to corner me. "I know that you saw my true form. There's no denying it."

I looked down and let my white hair cover my face. "I think I know why I was kept blindfolded. They wanted to know why I see the things I see."

He tilted my head up. "I'm sure that's why on the back of your neck the mark says; **V-010**."

I touched the back of my neck. I felt something tingle beneath my fingertips. I stared him in the eye, "I know you from somewhere. I can vaguely recognize your voice. I never forget a voice."

He smirked, "Aymie, I know you know me. Now, what is my name?"

I blankly stared at him at first and then my face brightened. "Sebastian?"

The smirk turned into a smile, "Yes. I'm honored you remembered."

I threw my arms around his shoulders. "I've missed you so much!"

Sebastian kept smiling and returned my embrace. I buried my face in his collarbone. Then I remembered something that had happened. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I then slapped him across the face. "Eh...why?"

"Because you promised me that no one would take me away. You said that no one would find out about my sight and that if they did find out that you'd keep them away from me. You're a liar, Sebastian Michaelis!"

He stared at me in disbelief. "Aymie..."  
>I was glaring at him. But then I sighed and said, "You're just too handsome to stay angry at."<p>

"Huh?"

I stood on the balls of my feet and nuzzled my face in his neck. He was about 9 inches taller than me, so...I kinda had to stand on the balls of my feet. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and then lightly kissed the corner of his lips.

He let out a loud breath. "S-sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that."

I looked down and saw his high heels. I rubbed my eyes and the vision went back to normal. He put two fingers under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Listen to me, Aymie. There's something I have to tell you."

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

He smirked. I didn't like that smirk. It made me think something bad was going to happen. Oh forget that. I loved that smirk. I stared up at him. "I love you."

I blushed deeply when he said that. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. My eyes closed shortly after.

That was the last thing I could remember. It turns out; my soul was stolen by him. It was unintentional. He didn't mean to. All he wanted to do was give me a kiss. Instead...he ended up killing me. I'm fine with it though. Because I got to see him one last time. And I finally got my first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw...tragic ending. So sad. (I don't sound very sad right now...) Haha! Anyways, I hope this wasn't to...confusing. If it confused anyone, don't worry; it confuses me too.<strong>

**Moving on, I still take requests. (Please...no yaoi for now. -still blushing from _Separation_-)**


End file.
